1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin manifold, and more specifically to a manifold, which is fabricated from an amorphous resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case that pressurized fluid is made to flow between a plurality of fluid pressure devices, a manifold has been used, with the aim of simplifying the fluid passages and conserving space. In this case, although primarily metallic manifolds have been used, manifolds made of resin materials also are used to facilitate molding thereof, and to make the manifold lighter in weight.
In relation to such a resin manifold, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3775975, the present applicant has proposed a method in which parts are embedded in a base material made from a thermoplastic resin. The method of embedding parts in the base material enables such embedding to be performed easily and at a low cost in an intermediate layer of the base material, without the insert parts becoming inclined with respect to surfaces of the base material. In particular, a thermoplastic resin is used for the base material.
In relation thereto, as a material for the resin made manifold, taking into consideration ease of processing and forming of the manifold, including factors such as dimensional accuracy when the manifold is formed, an amorphous resin has been used. Consequently, because the manifold is made from a resin material, there is a concern of coming into contact with materials that could be a cause of deterioration in durability or product functionality of the manifold.